


Do you  like being choked, tyler kennedy?

by Hlakotaa



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Choking, Coming Soon - Freeform, M/M, carlos is a dom, chang my mind, tk calls carlos papi, tk is a brat, tk is a bratty sub, you cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlakotaa/pseuds/Hlakotaa
Summary: Tk gets choked. That's it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	Do you  like being choked, tyler kennedy?

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN! I'm not the best smut writer okay. while i have written smut I have never published a smut piece. so i am just publishing the first part for now to see how people like it. There's no real smut yet. I wanted to dip my toes in before i go full hail mary on this one. Please tell me what you think. I wrote this because i saw someone on tumblr say the wanted to see tk being choked. blame them hh.

“I need you to teach me to cook, Carlos” Tk Slumped back on the couch with a content sigh having just eaten one of Carlos’s home cooked meals. He could never turn down a Dinner invitation especially when Carlos was cooking.  


“Oh that can easily be arranged, Amor.” Carlos smiled as he walked over to the couch leaving the dishes on the table to be cleaned later. Right now he had more pressing matters. Those matters being, cuddling with Tk on the couch. He let out a heavy sigh as he plopped down next to Tk on the couch stretching his limbs out with a groan.  


“Long day?” Tk asked turning his body to face Carlos leaning an elbow against the back of the couch as he held his head up with the palm of his hand. Carlos hummed in response, turning to smile at Tk.  


“It wasn’t that terrible but i went a little too hard at the gym today so i'm a little sore.”  


“ Ahh I see.” Tk slowly nodded “ That makes sense you're trying to catch up to me.” Tk teased as he flexed his muscles with a playful smile. Obviously both men were physically fit but it was no question that Carlos was bulkier.  


“Excuse me, Mr strand?” Carlos’s jaw dropped and his eyebrows raised in faux shock at Tk’s comment. “What are you implying?”  


“Oh you know. That I'm stronger than you, bulkier, more assertive, more dominant than you. Obviously I am running the show here!” Carlos scoffed at Tk’s comments. Carlos quickly grabbed Tk’s legs and yanked him into a lying position on the couch moving to hover over him in attempts to wipe that smirk off of Tk’s face.  


“You think you are more dominant than me?” out of all the things that Tk claimed to be, dominant was the one that Carlos decided to single in on. Tk’s smirk grew more mischievous as he found more buttons of Carlos’s to push. The older male narrowed his eyes sizing up the man below him as he thought about his next move.  


“Hmmm. If you are so dominant.. What would you do if I just..” Carlos’s hand snaked up Tk’s body and grabbed his throat. Tk let out a sharp gasp as soon as he felt Carlos's strong hand against his throat for the first time. He let his eyes roll back in his head before he realized what was happening.  


“Please” Tk let out an involuntary whimper no louder than a soft whisper. Tk’s eyes widened as he quickly pushed the hand away.Wiggling out from under Carlos, he hurried to the kitchen in attempts to busy himself. It would have been easy to slip into a full submissive roll for the man if he let himself. But the idea of showing Carlos that side of him was a bit intimdating  


“ I’m gonna clean up the dishes!” He said a bit too hastily.  


“Uhm.. what was that?” Carlos asked stunned into his spot on the couch only turning his head to watch tk walk away. Tk began clearing the dinner dishes off of the table, scraping off what was left in the trash and piling the dishes into the sink.  


“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He mumbled casually like he didn’t just beg Carlos to choke him. Tk took a deep breath keeping his back to Carlos as he began vigorously washing the dishes. A smirk grew on Carlos's lips as he slowly sauntered over to the kitchen taking his time to take in Tk from behind. From The way those black jeans accentuated his full thighs up to the way his dress shirt hugged his perfectly toned back. Carlos’s tongue fell from his mouth licking at his lips almost hungrily as he stepped up behind Tk close enough for the shorter man to feel Carlos's breath against his neck. Tk bit his lower lip as he felt a hand snake up over his hip and around his waist pulling him back roughly so his ass was pressed up snuggly against Carlos’s groin.  


“Do you like being choked, Tyler Kennedy?” Carlos leaned in closer whispered right behind his ear. He kept his voice low, his excitement adding a bit of raspiness to his tone. The question sent a shiver down Tk’s, back dropping a plate in the sink as he grabbed for the counters ledge in attempts to steady himself. Carlos kept a tight hold of the man as he felt him wobble. Tk turned his head towards Carlos slightly keeping his gaze cast downward as he placed his free hand on top of Carlos’s on his waist.  


“I asked you a question?” Carlos took the opportunity to try out being more assertive with the younger male grabbing at the waistband of his pants turning him around quickly. He leaned him up against the counters ledge but kept his own footing so their chest pressed firmly together trapping tk there. Tk let out another sharp gasp, his eyes now staring up at Carlos. Instead of being shy about it like before he decided to face it head on fighting fire with fire. He wasn’t going to submit to Carlos that easily.  


“Maybe. What does it matter to you?.” Tk shrugged leaning away just enough to cross his arms over his chest tilting his head to the side like he was squaring up to carlos. The question only fueled Carlos further. He knew Tk had a little bit of brat in him. He could have told anyone that from day one but getting to explore this side of him now was exhilarating.  


“Oh that’s how it’s gonna be huh?” Carlos asked, raising his eyebrows. Tk only smiled mockingly pushing all of Carlos's buttons. The pair stared at each other for a moment before Carlos took the opportunity to reach up and wrap his hand around Tks throat again. He kept the touch light at first only barely pressing his fingertips into his skin wanting to watch the expression on Tks face. Tk tried his best to seem unfazed, like this wasn’t driving him absolutely insane. Something deep inside of him was pleading to just drop the act and beg carlos to grab him tighter and fuck him until the only thing he could remmeber was Carlos’s name. But he fought it. Instead he held Carlos’s gaze as a smirk played on his lips.  


“Is that all you’ve got, Officer?’ Without any hesitation Carlos slid one of his legs between Tk’s thighs and pressed his own thigh up against Tk’s clothed dick already feeling him plump up in his jeans.  


“ Hmm.” Carlos hummed easily as his hand tightened around Tk’s throat. “Seems to me that you are already enjoying yourself, Tiger.” Carlos didn’t dare look away from Tk’s face watching as his eyes began to gloss over. He could feel the way Tk began to slump into his arms. He watched the way Tk’s tongue darted out licking over his lips as his head rolled back and his eyelids fluttered slightly.  


“ Fuck..” Tk mumbled under his breath as a soft moan rolled out of his mouth. His hands grabbed Carlos's sides tightly gripping his shirt until his knuckles turned white. Tk forced his eyes open to look up at Carlos trying to stay more alert. He still wanted to fight and give Carlos a run for his money but that little submissive part of him was slowly winning.  


“Now.” Carlos said again cocking his head to the side pressing his thigh against tk again. “I asked you a question. Do you like being choked, Tyler Kennedy?” Carlos used his full name again hoping it would give him an advantage over the other male.  


“Yes.” The word slipped out involuntarily before Tk could even fully process the question. He moved a hand from Carlos’s shirt to the wrist of the hand that was again tightening around his throat. He dug his fingers into Carlos’s skin as he let out a drawn out whimper.  


“Say it.” Carlos ordered.  


“Yes. Yes I like being choked.” Carlos took in a sharp breath in attempts to keep his composure. He liked being this authoritative figure that could get Tk to buckle under a strong hand and a stern voice. Carlos didn’t want tk to see how badly this was affecting him, how tk could easily get Carlos to do anything he pleased if he asked him in that breathy little voice of his accompanied by those pretty whines. Not yet anyways.  


“Tell me what you want, Tiger.”  


“Want..” Tk took in a deep breath and let it go slowly as his eyes rolled back into his head again not able to fight his need any longer.  


“ Look at me when you speak.” Tk let out a whimper at carlos’s words forcing his eyes open, purposefully batting his lashes as he looked up at carlos. Despite Carlos wanting it too seem like he was cool, calm, and collected, Tk could feel the way he grew harder against his thigh by the minute. Tk could see the beads of sweat forming at Carlos’s hairline. He was just as worked up as Tk was, going just as crazy. If Carlos was going to do this to him, Tk could throw it right back at him. He stood up a little straighter and stared Carlos down as he spoke with confidence.  


“Want you to fuck me while you're hand is around my throat, Papi. ” Tk smirked feeling Carlos's reaction with the sudden burst of tightness around his throat.  


“Bedroom. Now!” Carlos practically growled. Tk definitely wasn’t going to argue with that.


End file.
